


Memories

by alumort



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Touko remembers her time at the school.  Someone comforts her.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Fukawa Touko, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 21





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how many times I tried I couldn't finish this well. And today it's Touko's birthday.  
> I had this in my drafts for two months. I... hope you enjoy it, anyways. The tags will be updated as the power returns fully.

Something was behind her. Something soft, new, and probably a pillow was in her lap; her arms were resting over it, otherwise she wouldn't know.

Her mind felt foggy, with unorganized thoughts invading her mental calmness as soon as her gray eyes opened again. Tears started to fall when forgotten memories returned; memories of a new school, of the cinnamon smell of her first boyfriend( _who, unlike what everyone expected, wasn't her best friend_ )... of the erased past that she shared with her class.

Guilt filled her chest, making the simple act of breathing hard. How could she forget about him? How could she fall in love with someone else while Chihiro was _dead, forgotten, ignored_?

She wasn't a good person, oh no. No excuse to just ignoring attempts of friendship from the boy she loved- loves, because he is still in her heart, and that computer program was the only thing that could make her feel better now.

She was the worst. The whole world was destroyed, and she just... skipped that, like a weird dream that you have in an afternoon nap. Touko didn't have an excuse, that bad she was, to having forgotten him, his smile, his hugs...

"Touko, you need to calm down. Breathe."

Someone was whispering in her ear, their arms holding her close to their chest. She felt tears escaping from her eyes, slowly falling in her chin. But she couldn't control that, the ability to suppress her feelings having been lost when they escaped the school.

Her breathing was shaky, interrupted by her own sobs. A hand started to stroke her hair, a soft rithm that slowly soothed her, her heart beat mimicking the person's one.

"It's okay...", they reassured with a soft voice. Her gaze went up, to observe them, but...

She saw Chihiro. Sweet, calm Chihiro, with a smile in his mouth, his hair still as messy as she remembered it. Touko wanted to scream, knowing it was impossible. Her boyfriend was dead, how was he there too?

"Touko? What's wrong?", Chihiro asked, his voice sounding... different. As if it wasn't him, like someone else was in his place.

But was she dead, too? Had the Foundation decided that she couldn't control Syo, and took extreme measures? It was probably what happened. She was dead, and they were together again, without needing to worry about dumb things like despair or hope.

They were safe. Maybe Byakuya would miss her, but... she couldn't love two people at the same time, isn't it? She couldn't say that all people were like her parents, but her first thoughts were that she would end being like them. It felt wrong, in a way.

"...Touko?", Chihiro repeated, his blue eyes observing her gray ones. Then she noticed that his hair was of a pale yellow, longer, and that she wasn't dead. She was alive, talking to Byakuya who - for some reason - she mistook for the programmer.

"I think I am f-fine now", Touko answered, getting closer to her partner. "I... remembered everything."

' _And it hurts_ ', she thought, biting her bottom lip. Byakuya didn't force her to talk, waiting patiently until she wouldn't shake without his help. Touko appreciated that, always had, but... she didn't know what to feel now.

She just calmed down in his arms, breathing slowly and hearing his heartbeats. 

"I l-love you", Touko whispered, words followed by a soft sigh. "But... I still love Chihi t-too... it is weird."

"That's alright", he replied, smiling. "I understand. I love you too, Touko. That won't change, even if you need time to think."

"Are you s-sure? I do not want to leave you alone...". She was met by a kiss in her cheek, instead of the expected anger- wait, why had she expected that? She knew Byakuya since they're eleven, he wouldn't react that way.

"If you ever... need to think, and don't want me near, I understand. I'm not angry, Touko."

The girl grabbed his hand, finding the strength to smile at him. She denied with her head, sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst xD no idea why.  
> Hope you enjoyed, I guess qvq I know it's not the best but I wanted to post it because I literally can't finish it. :P


End file.
